l'adoption : chapitre 1
by nadeshiko1999
Summary: naruto uzumaki petit garçon de 9 ans perd ses parents dans un accident de voiture dont il survit. ne supportant plus de vivre ainsi il décide de se suicider mais n'y arrive pas jusqu'au jour où il fait un drôle de rêve.


Je m'appelle naruto uzumaki uchiwa et j'ai 17 ans,je suis blond aux yeux bleu azur.

Pourquoi uzumaki et uchiwa?parce que j'ai été adopté par le famille uchiwa alors que je n'avais que 9 ans et presque 10 après la mort de mes parents dans un accident de voiture dont j'ai survécu.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'il n'était plus là,plus auprès de moi et que je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Je passai mes nuits à pleurer,à penser que saurais été mieux que je meurt avec eux dans cet accident.

Que pourquoi j'étais vivant et eux morts ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est tellement cruel de me laisser en vie ainsi,j'aurais préféré mourir au moins nous serrions ensemble.

J'avais tenté de me suicider sans succès ,je m'étais jeter du haut du toit de l'orphelinat la tête la première ,aillant atteint le sol je gisais dans une flaque de sang mais j'avais le sourire aux lèvres j'allais mourir et retrouver ma famille.

Je fus découvert pas une surveillante qui alerta les autres et je fus conduit aux urgences(en direction de la salle d'opération).

J'étais dans un grand coma d'après les médecin,dans un état critique ,que c'est un miracle ou plutôt un bonheur, une joie comme ils l'ont si bien dit,que j'ai survécu.

Un miracle?un bonheur?une joie ? Un malheur plutôt ,une malchance !

Je voulais mourir qu'est ce qu'il n'ont pas compris dans ça ?

Je m'en suis juste sortis avec un traumatisme crâniens.

Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté à cet échec .

J'ai encore et encore essayé de me tuer sans succès.

Depuis ce temps la l'ont ne me laissait pas seul une seconde,craignant que je profite de se labs de temps pour en finir avec ma vie.

J'eus fus même envoyé en psychiatrie,pour sois disant une thérapie !

Je n'en avait pas besoin,je n'étais pas fou juste suicidaire.

Je ne délirait pas je voulais vraiment mourir.

Je fus mis dans une chambre ou je n'avais qu'un lit.

Pas d'objet tels que une lampe de chevet,pas même un lustre.

Ils craignaient certainement que je ne m'en serve pour me pendre.

La chambre était tapissée de mousse très molles de couleurs blanches aux design comme celui d'un matelas.

Je pense qu'il me prenait vraiment pour un fou,je suis sur qu'ils pensait que j'allais me fracasser la tête contre les murs.

N'ayant aucun moyens de me tuer ,je passais la plupart de mon temps à rêver,à penser à mes parents .

Comment saurais été s'il était toujours en vie.

Ou comment saurais été parfait que j'ai perdus la vie en même temps qu'eux.

Je pensais surtout à ma mère.

Ses longs cheveux roux que j'adorais tant et son sourire si réconfortant.

Je pensais à lorsque j'étais triste et qu'elle me prenais dans ses bras et que j'arrêtais de pleurer.

A des délicieux petits plats qu'elle confectionnait et que j'aimais.

Surtout ses ramens.

Mais je pensais aussi à mon père.

Comme moi il était blond et les yeux de la même couleurs que les miens(normal je les tiens de lui).

Il était si gentil,si doux avec moi et tout le monde.

Je l'admirais tant.

Nous étions si heureux !

Une nuit alors que je dormais je fis un rêve plus qu'étrange !

J'ai rêvé de ma mère et de mon père,ils était en face de moi et me souriaient.

J'ai accouru vers eux j'avais pensé dans un premier tant que comme c'était un rêve ils disparaîtrais mais non !

Ils sont restés là.

Ma mère m'avait prise dans ses bras et mon père pareil.

J'étais si content de les revoir,que j'en ai pleuré.

Des torrents de larmes sans m'arrêter.

Je m'étais dis que j'étais peut-être mort dans mon sommeil,mais ma mère me confirma le contraire.

Je n'étais pas mort,mais bien vivant ,que tout ceux-ci n'était pas un rêve,c'était bien réelle.

Qu'elle et mon père voulait que je vive,il ne voulait pas que je meurs !

Pas maintenant.

Ils voulaient que je vive pour eux.

Puis ma mère se mit elle aussi à pleurer en me disant qu'elle était désolé,qu'elle aurais aimée être au près de moi,que s'était de sa faute,qu'elle était si peinée de me voir souffrir de leurs absences.

Je l'ai arrêtée et lui es dit qu'elle n'y était pour rien ,c'était ce qui devait arriver.

Que je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure,je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer.

Ce fut alors au tour de mon père de me parler,me disant qu'il m'aimait de tout son cœur que c'est vrai qu'ils ne sauront plus auprès de moi dans leurs enveloppe charnelles.

Mais qu'ils veilleront toujours sur moi quoiqu'il arrive.

Je leurs ai alors dit que je les aimais en retour.

Et soudain tout autours de moi devint flou.

Je ne discernais plus très bien leurs visages .

La minute d'après je m'étais réveillé en pleurs,mais le cœur léger.

Plusieurs mois sont passés,je n'ai plus essayé de mourir,je n'en avais plus envie.

Je voulais vivre pour mes parents et moi.

Les médecins avaient dès lors observés soi-disant de grand progrès chez moi(il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes) et m'ont laissé retourner à l'orphelinat .

Je restais toujours tout seul.

Pas que personnes ne voulais être mon amis ou un truc du genre non !

Je voulais juste être tranquille.

De temps en temps je voyais mes parents en ''songe''je discutais avec eux.

Puis un jour précisément celui de mon anniversaire(mes 10 ans)je fus convoqué dans le bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat.

Il se nomme jiraya,moi je l'appelle jiraya-sensei,il a beaucoup fait pour moi.

Je m'y suis donc rendu.

Arrivé j'ai frappé à la porte et il me demanda d'entrer.

-excusez-moi !

J'ai alors remarqué que le directeur n'était pas tout seul il était avec deux personnes.

Un hommes et une femme tout deux de couleurs de peau très pâle,des cheveux d'ébènes et des yeux sombres mais très beaux en me voyant arriver la jeune femme s'est levée les yeux brillant .

Je ne comprenait vraiment pas se qui se passait.

Je me suis alors approché du directeur.

-naruto je te présente monsieur et madame uchiwa !

-bonjour*grand sourire*

-et je vous présente naruto uzumaki !

-enchanté naruto !*sourit*

-moi de même !

Pov naruto :

ils ont l'ait très gentils surtout la dame.

-dites jiraya-sensei pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez ?

-voilà naruto,monsieur et madames uchiwa souhaiteraient t'adopter !

-m'adopter ?

-oui,tu iras vivre avec eux et ils seront tes nouveaux parents !

-mes nouveaux parents ?

-oui !

-un papa et une maman ?

-oui !

Sans comprendre comment et pourquoi,je me suis mis à pleurer.

Surprenant jiraya et les uchiwa.

-naruto ? Ça va ? Si tu ne veux pas aller avec eux ce n'est...

-non jiraya-sensei ce...ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que …

-... ?

-je...je suis content...

-content ?

-oui je ne serais plus seul...c'est vrai que je vous ai vous mais...rien ne peut remplacer un papa et une maman.

-naruto...

soudain madame uchiwa se leva et me prit dans ses bras,je me sentait si bien,cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit comme ça,j'étais...je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire.

-naruto...chut ça va aller ne pleure plus...je suis là...je serais...non je suis ta maman d'accord ?

-oui... !

-...ça va?dit monsieur uchi...non papa !

-oui merci*grand sourire*

-tu verras naruto tu vas te plaire chez nous et tu auras aussi des frères.

-Des...des frères ?

-oui...nous avons deux fils,un qui a ton âge mais plus grand de quelques mois et un autre beaucoup plus âgé.

-ils t'attendent tout deux à la maison alors...?tu veux bien que je sois ta nouvelle maman ?

-et moi ton papa ?

Je me suis retourné j'ai regardé jiraya-sensei et il m'a sourit,je me suis retourné alors vers eux et je leurs ai aussi souris.

-oui... !

-je suis si contente naruto-chan !

je me suis blottit dans ses bras.

-moi aussi...maman !

quelques minutes plus tard je quittait l'orphelinat de konoha et j'entamais ma nouvelle vie,au sein d'une nouvelle famille celle des ''uchiwa''.


End file.
